If I Survive, See You Tomorrow
by eos nicte
Summary: Caleb no es consciente del daño que le ha causado a Eileen, hasta que lo ve con sus propios ojos, y ya es demasiado tarde.


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes y tramas (excepto el SI) aquí presentes pertenecen a Lena Valenti. No copyright infringements intended._

* * *

**If I Survive, See You Tomorrow**

.

Ella no era ninguna mujer en apuros, no necesitaba ser salvada. Aunque, pensó Caleb, por cómo la habían tratado debía estar reducida a cenizas. Pero no, ahí estaba Eileen, empuñando el gotero que Mewn le había puesto para salvarle la vida, y lanzándolo contra un cristal. Los tres vanirios saltaron en el instante en que un rayo de sol entró en el salón, y se refugiaron detrás del sofá. Mientras Mewn se abalanzaba sobre Danna instintivamente para protegerla, Caleb sonreía como un idiota y pensó _"¿Ha calculado las horas que lleva aquí para intentar freírnos? Vaya, sí que es inteligente mi cáraid"._ Dejó de oír ruidos de furia provenientes del salón, así que, preocupado, se asomó por encima del sofá con cuidado de no quemarse.

No podía ver a nadie, pero sin embargo sentía que Eileen estaba allí, en algún sitio de la cocina americana adosaba al salón. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la humana, y suspiró tranquilizado. No le gustaba escuchar la tristeza de esa chica pero sin duda era mejor a que hubiera desaparecido de su casa así, sin darle tiempo a enmendar su error, o peor, que hubiera muerto unas horas atrás por su culpa.

—Eileen —murmuró con suavidad, deseando verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

_¿Bien?,_ pensó. Obviamente no podía estar bien, teniendo en cuenta que varios vampiros habían irrumpido en su casa, la habían golpeado y habían matado a su padre; y él mismo la había desnudado, le había partido la muñeca, la había sometido, la había insultado y… le había robado su virginidad. No, obviamente ella no podía estar bien. Sintió una punzada a la altura del pecho y volvió a asomarse con precaución por encima del sofá, buscándola con la mirada. Los gemidos rasgados de Eileen le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta y sólo sentía que debía protegerla. Y en ese instante todo rastro de la voz de Eileen se esfumó.

Tanto Caleb como Mewn y Danna se pusieron alerta, ¿qué estaba planeando la humana? Escucharon un ligero ruido metálico y los tres tomaron posición de ataque; era el sonido de una hoja deslizándose sobre la madera, Eileen acababa de coger uno de los cuchillos que tenían en la cocina. Sería una maniobra bastante estúpida por su parte atacarles porque era casi imposible que llegara a dañarlos, aunque si hería a Caleb él no podría curarse porque ya había bebido de ella —y no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que ella le daría de beber de nuevo para sanar sus heridas—, sin embargo él ni siquiera pensó en eso, sólo tenía en mente que sería incapaz de dañarla aunque fuera para defenderse, y le preocupaba lo que Mewn y Danna pudieran hacerle.

Los tres volvieron a estirarse alarmados, aquel olor… Lo único que llenaba la sala era un silencio atronador, al tiempo que el espacio se llenó del aroma a sangre. ¿Sangre? Por desgracia Caleb conocía ese olor: la esencia de Eileen. Tensó los músculos y se levantó como un relámpago, sin preocuparse de si el sol le alcanzaba o no, y entonces lo vió; pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre el suelo de cerámica.

—¿Eileen? —susurró Caleb tanteándola, pero ante el silencio su nerviosismo aumentó— Eileen, ¿estás bien? Eileen, ¿qué te pasa? —estuvo a punto de saltar del sofá, pero Mewn lo sujetó para evitar que el sol lo chamuscara— ¡Eileen! ¡Eileen!

Unos instantes después, en los que no dejó de llamarla a gritos entre la preocupación y el enfado, Eileen se levantó y quedó a la vista de todos, tras el mueble de la cocina.

—Te odio —musitó de forma imperceptible en un gruñido.

Caleb se quedó sin respiración cuando ella avanzó hacia la salida y él pudo por fin verla por completo.

—Te odio. Eres todo lo que desprecio y…

Era incapaz de escuchar nada que no fuera su corazón bombear a una velocidad de vértigo. El brazo de Eileen… Varios cortes limpios y profundos, bordeados de sangre, rodeaban su brazo. Cuando leyó el mensaje que Eileen había… escrito en su piel… no pudo más que caer de rodillas al suelo. Él era… el peor ser viviente sobre la tierra. Sabía que le había hecho daño pero… no sabía cuánto hasta que… lo leyó en su brazo, surcos de heridas autoinfligidas escribían sobre la suave piel de Eileen: "PUTA". Caleb, horrorizado de sí mismo, arrodillado, se llevó una mano a los ojos.

—Eres lo peor que…

—Lo siento —susurró, sintiéndolo de verdad. Él sólo deseaba cuidarla después de todo el daño que…

—¡Te odio! ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Sientes haberme vapuleado, haberme violado en mi primera vez?! —graznaba ella con lágrimas de rabia y exponiéndose sin vergüenza. A lo mejor ella era un monstruo por herirse a sí misma, pero qué cojones, estaba entre monstruos y nada importaba ya.

—Eileen, no te violé. Ambos lo disfrutamos, ángel —susurró él dolido, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, ella había disfrutado con él. Está bien, tuvieron un comienzo brusco pero luego… ambos…

Ella se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y habló con un tono frío y abandonado, como si no fuera más que una máquina, como si se estuviera limitando a dar una información, como si ya no tuviera alma.

—Sí, Caleb, tienes razón, ambos disfrutamos. Y… no me he despreciado más en toda mi existencia. Oficialmente renuncio a mí misma.

Musitó con voz clara, provocando un silencio atronador entre los tres vanirios.

—Aun así te aclaro, si por algo voy a seguir viva a partir de este instante, va a ser por vengarme de vosotros, en especial de ti, monstruo —volvió a dirigirse a Caleb con una voz inhumana, al tiempo que abría la puerta de salida.

—¡Eileen espera, no puedes irte así! —aulló el aludido saliendo de su refugio, quemándose los antebrazos con el sol.

—Mírame —le retó ella abandonando la casa.

—¡Estás muy débil aún! —intentó persuadirla Mewn, el curandero. Esa humana había perdido mucha sangre y era difícil que sobreviviera.

Caleb volvió a la seguridad de la oscuridad y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—¡Joder! —golpeó la cerámica con el puño.

Danna se acercó hasta él y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Estoy segura de que intentará su venganza, Caleb, un agravio así una mujer no puede olvidarlo —ante el silencio, insistió, sabedora de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de los problemas que se avecinarían— ¿Ella es tu cáraid, hermano? ¿Es tu pareja eterna?

—Sí… —musitó Caleb, hundiendo más la cabeza entre sus manos —En cuanto oscurezca un poco saldré a buscarla.

—Estás jodido, amigo mío —le palmeó la espalda Mewn.

.

* * *

_todavía no me puedo creer que este fandom no estuviera en Fanfiction y que tuviera que pedirlo, si no lo habéis leído,os recomiendo "El Libro de Jade"._

**_eos._**


End file.
